


Name Change

by swankyturnip76



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Arthur doesn't want Merlin to take his last name when they get married.He wants to take Merlin's.





	Name Change

**Author's Note:**

> Fics where Arthur takes Merlin's last name give me life so I decided to write my own short version because there are far too few fics like this out there.

"I admit I'm rather embarrassed to ask this..."

Merlin looked up from his book. "I didn't think that was an emotion you were capable of experiencing."

Arthur rubbed at the back of his neck. "Oh, shut up. This is somewhat difficult for me."

"Because you've never known embarrassment?"

"No, you git, it's because someone of my status has never asked something like this before."

"Ah, yes, we wouldn't want to ruin the frail prince's pride, now would we?"

Arthur walked over and slumped onto the bed next to Merlin. He let his head fall back against the sheets and kept his eyes closed. "Would you be serious for a moment? I've been working up the nerve to ask this of you all week."

Merlin adjusted his position on the bed so that he could look down into Arthur's face. "What is it?"

Arthur fiddled with the engagement ring on his hand. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Merlin was wearing an identical ring. The thought gave him the confidence to say, "When we get married...I would like to take your last name."

Merlin dropped his book in shock. "What?"

Arthur opened his eyes but didn't look at Merlin. "You heard me."

"But the Pendragon family name is legendary! You're royalty! Why would you -"

Arthur took in a deep breath and rolled over onto his side. Finally, his eyes met Merlin's. "I'm not losing my identity or my status by marrying you. That's not how things are done any more. I don't lose who I am by taking your last name."

Merlin was shocked. "Right, but, why? Why would you _want_ to?" They hadn't talked about changing last names before. Merlin had always just assumed that he would take Arthur's last name, if either of them changed their names at all, because Arthur was a _Pendragon_.

Arthur reached out and put his hand over Merlin's. "Because I can't stop thinking about how charming 'Arthur Emrys' sounds. It makes it clear that I am yours and...I want the people of my kingdom to know that. I want my enemies to know that. I am marrying the most powerful sorcerer in the world and I am mad about you. I am yours eternal...if you'll forgive the sap."

Not knowing what to say, Merlin leaned down and pressed his lips against Arthur's for a long, tender moment. When they separated, Merlin whispered against Arthur's lips, "I love you."

The prince smiled and kissed his fiance.


End file.
